Bittersweet
by Violet Velocity
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries, but this is Bubblegum x Marceline x Finn.


Outside the rain was pouring and lightning rang throughout the cavern where the decrepit house stood on stilts. Bats flew throughout the cave causing a ruckus. Water dripped of off the stalagmites in to a pool. This pool was underneath an opening that let the moon shine on to it causing it to look quite celestial. On random, the last human boy left came to visit the beautiful vampire queen not realizing what he was getting in to.

"I love you," Finn whispered in Marceline's ear. He kissed her harder. Her fangs started to poke out involuntarily and as soon as she realized they were protruding, she instantly snapped then back. The house was deadly silent and even the fire in the hearth refused to crackle. Shadows were cast on the walls of the two and Marceline couldn't help but notice how close they were. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. He encircled her and she took his breath away, but there was just one catch.

Finn and Marceline were in her house on the couch in the living room; luckily, she replaced the couch so it was a lot more comfortable.

Marceline couldn't help herself from cycling and her mind went haywire. What if Princess Bubblegum walked in on them and didn't realize what was going on? Despite herself, she couldn't help, but thinking how nice Finn had always been to her and... she pushed that thought back. She knew that she loved her girlfriend. Wow, she blushed, she actually thought that she loved her girlfriend. She knew it all started with a crush, but love... love is eternal and never ending like the vampire's life. Most people believe in love, but since most things cease to continue forever, does love really exist? But, with this queen, it did. She happened to live forever and continued to age on with time, but she knew her love for Bubblegum would never stop.

Finn's mind was a catacomb of lost thoughts: did I remember to tell Jake I was leaving? He was afraid his friend might go searching for them and realizing that he was with Marceline, he would tell Flame Princess. Finn began to freak out. What if Flame Princess found out about this? He was making out with this monster while his girlfriend didn't know a thing. One main emotion played itself throughout Finn's body: guilt. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

"I'm back Marcy and I brought you lunch," Princess Bubblegum opened the door, whistling. When she saw them her jaw dropped.

Finn started to blush and said,"This isn't what it looks like!"

"Out!" she shooed Finn out of the house. He stood on the porch wondering what would happen to the poor hundred year old queen. He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk home when he heard a scream come from the broken down house bachelorette pad.

"This is the last time!" Princess Bubblegum was seething and her face was turning a shade of crimson red, her hands balled in to fists. She stood her ground. All Princess Bubblegum could think about was how Marceline betrayed her.

"Chill babe," Marceline rolled her eyes, "it was just one kiss," she winked. At that the candy princess calmed down and a rosy blush painted her cheeks like blooming flowers, but then she remembered why she was mad at her.

"I thought you said I was your only one!" Bubblegum was in tears. Her whole body shook out of anger and despair, but she still stood her ground.

"Whoa, he insisted, and I owed him anyways." Marceline replied obviously not understanding how serious this was. She walked up to the princess and hugged her from behind. All she could hear was her breathing and all she could smell was her sugary scent. PB's heartbeat quickened.

"Wait, this is all wrong. I told you if you did that again I would never be with you." Bubblegum pulled away from her embrace. She had stopped crying, but there was a new passion burning in her eyes. Princess Bubblegum remembered the last time this happened. She had left Finn and Marceline alone for maybe a minute, but it did not stop Finn from taking advantage of the time. Marceline claimed that she had no choice and that Finn jumped her.

"Don't ever mention that!" Marceline's eyes flared, but then she softened, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." An awkward silence followed her reply. They both stared at each other, but Marceline knew something was wrong. She had really done it this time.

"Look, I'm really sorry and I know you really hurt, but can you understand?" Marceline pleaded.

"Wow, you are so selfish," PB was worked up now and her face was once again bright red, "Do you know what? I am going to leave!" She stormed out of the room, opened the door and left. She shut it with a bang. Marceline stood there for a minute or two contemplating the options. What have I done, thought Marceline.

The princess ran out of the house, tears welling in her eyes. She tripped and fell in the pool of water. She felt the moon's beams upon her and knew what she had to do. She sped off in to the forest with her mind made up.

Marceline set off to go look for her. She knew she had to make it right. She had made it past her cave and was now heading into the forest. She couldn't have gone far, she thought. She searched high and low, looking for the young princess. It was approaching nightfall and still no sign of Princess Bubblegum. Then it struck her; she knew exactly where to look. She flew all the way out of the forest and saw exactly where she wanted to go. The treehouse. Marceline kicked down the door and stormed in to Finn's room.

There she saw Finn standing over Princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum looked beautiful with her pink hair flowing over her dress, her dress slightly hiked up. That should be me, thought Marceline. Princess Bubblegum looked up and saw her. Finn got off of the princess and looked slightly scared. He didn't know what would happen. Time froze for a while as Princess Bubblegum and Marceline stared at each other, Finally, Marceline broke the silence.

"Look, I get it now. It's a taste of my own medicine." Marceline started to tear up. This was weird because she'd never cried before. Marceline started to walk out when Princess Bubblegum interrupted her.

"I'm sorry Marcy," PB made a move towards Marceline, but she took a step back.

"I don't know what you were trying to prove here, but we're done." Marceline dragged her feet towards the exit of the room.

"Marceline Abadeer, come back," the princess commanded.

"Why should I?" Marceline made a sad little sneer.

"Because I love you!"

"You what!?" She had never told Marceline that before.

"Because I love you," Princess Bubblegum whispered softly.

"If you do love me, then why would you do all of this?" Marceline asked.

"I was just being stupid. I wanted to show you how much it hurt when you did this to me."

Finn intervened, "Look, what I did with Marceline was not real."

"Huh?" Princess Bubblegum was taken aback.

"Yah," Marceline said blushing. She was feeling a lot better that Finn was beginning to back her up.

"What do you mean?" asked the pink princess narrowing her eyes.

"This is going to sound really stupid, but Marceline gave me a coupon for my birthday a few years back for my 16th birthday," Finn tried to cover Marceline's promiscuous behavior.

"What type of coupon?"

"I'm embarrassed now that we even talk about it," Marceline said more blush blooming on her pale cheeks.

"Well continue Finn," Princess Bubblegum urged him on deciding wether or not to be mad at the queen.

"Well at the time me and Marceline had a thing going on," Finn started, "Anyways, Marceline gave me this coupon for my birthday to role play as lovers."

"You had a thing with him?!" the princess was outraged.

"Hold up," Marceline said, "We weren't together yet PB."

"I know, but still," Princess Bubblegum whimpered. The young princess felt so jealous and scared. Did she believe them and their twisted lie?

"I love you, Bonny," Marceline slinked over to her girlfriend. As if on cue, Finn left the room and closed the door. The vampire felt Princess Bubblegum's skin and their touch was electric. Marceline whispered to the princess inches away from her face and making her blush. Then, the space between them melted away and they became one. Afterwords, Marceline told the princess that she was going to spend the night here cause she was 'too lazy to walk home'.

"Okay! Bye, Marcy!" the princess left.

Later that night while Finn was sleeping, Marceline got up and sat on the couch in the living room. Her brain was cycling again and no matter how hard she willed herself to sleep, she couldn't sleep a wink. Her brain was twirling with insane thoughts and she desperately dove into it to find a sane thought among the insanity. What if Finn likes me? Do I like him? No, she tried to push back her thoughts and shook her head to try to clear it. Damnit, I have a girlfriend! Do I really love Princess Bubblegum? Are my feelings even real? Am I real? Do my feelings count? I am so old that have I become bitter and selfish? With a gasp, she stumbled upon a realization... she was becoming a stereotype. She saw the moon through the window and felt inspired. She had to do this. She grabbed something from the fireplace and headed out the door as quietly as possible.

Should I do this? Would it hurt the princess? No, I have to do this no matter what. I have always been stuck with this insanity, this blood thirst, this wanting. Her mind continued to cycle. She grabbed her iPod and put on Disasterology by Pierce the Veil. _Nobody knows that I dream about it. If every living thing dies alone, what am I doing here? If every living thing dies alone, what am I doing? What am I doing here? What am __**I**__ doing here? __**What am I doing here?!**_ With a final cry, she took the wooden stake and thrusted it right in to her heart.


End file.
